winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Minor Cloud Tower Witches
Mirta is a kind hybrid fairy/witch (in the 4Kids dub), and only a witch with a more friendly attitude towards Fairies in the Rai dub who stands out quite prominently from the other witches of Cloud Tower. Her sweet and shy nature makes her a target of ridicule and scorn there, except for her roommate and childhood friend Lucy. Mirta doesn't think the fairies are bad, and even attempts to help Bloom on one occasion, but she pays a heavy price for interfering in the Trix's business and is turned into a pumpkin for the second half of the first season. Flora keeps the pumpkin in her room and takes care of it affectionately, trying several times to turn her back into the girl she once was. By the end of the first season, she is turned back into a girl and becomes a transfer student to Alfea. Each time The Winx Club go to Cloud Tower, Mirta goes with them as a guide. She is seen in Winx form in the 10th episode of the third season (however, although she also features in the next episode, she doesn't transform into Winx form; this has disappointed some fans and it is also unknown if she had her Charmix). In the movie, Mirta is featured three times: When Stella, Musa, Flora, Tecna and Layla are graduated, she cheers them; When Mandragora attacks Alfea, she takes down one of her monsters and also when the teachers, pixies and fairies restore Alfea after the battle. Lucy is Mirta's only friend at Cloud Tower. Tall, Pale, and not quite as attractive as others, Lucy has self-esteem problems and desperately wants to befriend the Trix in Season 1 (though they scorn and tease her). She appears to be a very good dancer though, appearing in the Miss Magix competition in disguise. She and Mirta have been friends since childhood. They lose contact at the end of the first season, as Mirta transfers to Alfea, but halfway through the second season, Lucy and Mirta reconcile. They are seen dancing with Amaryl at Musa's concert and together at the end of year party during the finale of the second season, proving that they are once more friends. Lucy was part of the attack on Alfea in the 3rd season, under Valtor's control. Lucrezia a rather pretty witch who appears in the Winx Club comic series. She is quite popular and at one point the experiment for a brain enhancing potion that the Trix concocted. Shilly she has appeared in the comics and TV series as a background character who is often seen flirting with Brandon. In the comic series she is prompted by Icy to concoct a love potion to separate Brandon and Stella which she does but eventually has second thoughts and reverses the spell. She is very nice for a witch and even befriends Bloom. She surprisingly looks like Sally, a human from Earth and friend to Mitzi and Darma. Rachel is another Cloud tower witch who appears in the in the cartoon series and in the Winx Club comic series. She has short blonde hair and has a very innocent nature. In the comic series she had the unfortunate accident of getting an error in Professor Bittersmoke's potions class and being transformed into a humanoid crocodile and teased by her classmate..fortunately the effects where temporary. There are at least 60 unnamed witches in Cloud Tower. Many of them are actually minor Alfea characters as well, since a lot of character designs were recycled for the students of both schools. Category:Witches Category:Winx Club Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Female Characters Category:Cloud Tower Category:Minor Characters